


Merry Christmas!

by merlinbi



Category: DFB, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Schweinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas邀请Bastian和Tobias来家里一起过圣诞节，那么你得猜一猜Bastian送了什么礼物？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

Poldi很久没有收到信件了，但就在今早他打开邮箱看到了一封信，那是用红色信封包装的，上面还贴了几张老式的游轮邮票，再看了一眼字迹Poldi就知道是谁寄来的，不过Schweini总是这么出人意料，为了今年的圣诞节他可搞了不少花样，但Poldi喜欢这些惊喜，他拆开了信，令他意外的是Schweini并没有写太多事情，这封信看起来更像是一首诗，并且就是网上能浏览到的最老套的圣诞祝福。

不过令Poldi更意外的是Schweini将送达时间都计算的刚刚好，兴许是个巧合，但这封信的确在圣诞节这天到了，明明几天前他们一起去纽伦堡的时候Schweini甚至连半个字都没透露过，不过仔细想来他的确说过一些类似于今年的圣诞礼物已经送出去了之类的话，Poldi甚至没当回事，他暗自想着等Schweini来了一定要问个清楚。

于是他现在和Justyna一起摆放餐具等着Schweini和Tobias的到来，Poldi想起在纽伦堡的圣诞集市里他们买了很多红酒和姜饼，他的母亲还做了烤鹅，现在整个餐厅都弥漫着圣诞节的味道，当然他们还装饰了圣诞树，上面挂了很多彩灯和糖果，而Justyna已经放起了圣诞歌，整个屋子都显得暖洋洋的。

直到门铃响了起来，Justyna首先跑过去开了门，Tobias走进来的时候还有些不知所措，身后的Schweini拍了拍他的背示意去客厅，Poldi从餐厅走了过来，替他们挂好大衣和帽子这才一起坐了下来。

“下雪了？”Poldi指了指帽子，“开车方便吗？”

“慕尼黑从前天傍晚就下了，到了这里下的小了一些，但还是积雪了。”

“我很感谢你们能来和我们一起过圣诞节，”Justyna笑着站起身，“但我和Bastian聊过，让你们不要穿着西装来，我猜邻居们明天一定会问我这两位电影明星是谁了。”

“我是坚决提议穿的普通点，”Schweini指着Tobias说，“是这个家伙非要穿的正式一些，我无能为力，他毕竟是我的哥哥。”

“好了明星们，现在我们去用餐吧。”

他们首先一起唱了圣诞歌，接着切开了烤鹅，然后每个人都喝了一些红酒，当然他们的话题从来没有停止过，从新上映的电影到昨天看的电视剧甚至是老派的笑话都能让他们聊很久，当说到圣诞祝福的时候Poldi想起了那封信，他小声的在Schweini耳边说着话，但对方只是笑着回问了一句他的礼物在哪儿？

“在纽伦堡的时候你不是已经收下了吗？”Poldi做出无辜的表情回答道，“那瓶红酒，你说味道还不错的。”

“嘿！那可不能算什么礼物！”Schweini笑着捏了捏Poldi的侧脸，“更何况我们是一起结账的。”

“那可真遗憾，”Poldi毫不遗憾的说，“我以为你会喜欢那瓶红酒的。”

“所以是那瓶印着驯鹿的红酒？”Tobias看向他们，“我挺喜欢那个味道，还问了Basti是在哪儿买的，可他并没有告诉我。”

“你们瞧，Basti总是这么小气，”Poldi大笑着看向Schweini，“你得好好改改这个习惯了。”

Schweini刚想说些什么但手机不合时宜的响了起来，他下意识的按了接听键，是Lahm的电话，说了些圣诞祝福的话题，接着Poldi的手机也响了起来，他们俩不得不离开餐厅去接听这些来电，除了电话之外他们还回复了一些祝福短信，最后他们相视一笑。

Poldi拉着Schweini一起坐下并拿出口袋里的红色信封，“你原来有这么古板吗，写信可真不是你的风格。”

“你会喜欢的，”Schweini伸手拿了过来并拿出那封信，“虽然有些老派，是吗？”

“这可说不准，我可不喜欢老派的人。”Poldi笑着想要抢回来，但Schweini并没有给他这个机会。

“相信我，”Schweini笑着说，“你会的。”

“噢，我会的，但你必须亲自朗诵一遍。”

“我的荣幸。”

 

当雪花涂抹着你的窗户的时候，

Wenn die Schneeflocken dein Fenster bemalen,

我在想你。

dann denke ich an dich.

雪人朝着我微笑，

Lächelt der Schneemann mich an,

我知道，你也在想我。

weiß ich, du denkst auch an mich.


End file.
